LIFE AFTER YOU
by VirPapilionem
Summary: After an explosion happened in a battle, Sam Manson has to rebuild his life, but refuses to forget everything that happened ... the pain makes it more cold and cruel when it comes to hunting ghosts ... until an unexpected turn will give a turn to his life once more. NOTE: The story is my own, the characters belong to Butch Hartman ... the cover image is of Amethyst-Ocean
1. I- PROLOGUE

**I.- PROLOGUE.**

It's been two years since Danny Fenton better known as Danny Phantom saved the planet from being destroyed by the des-asteroid, along with Sam and Tucker formed a government-funded anti-ghost team, thanks to Tucker at his request. He managed to become mayor and with it the necessary resources to finance the Fenton's and continue fighting against the ghosts.

For a period of two years, Danny, Sam and Tucker had become stronger in combat, now the three had hi-tech suits, Danny still consisted of his classic style, Tucker wore a suit in the style of Jack. but in gray colors on the body and black limbs, on the other hand and unlike his friend used a high-tech helmet that had a screen with which he could get all the data of attack and defense of his opponent and could also communicate with his Fenton's comrades and base of operations, Sam, just as Tuck wore a suit similar to the one Valerie Gray wore, only he was completely black, had more guns and a protective helmet that had the same functions as his friend's. Maddie, Jack and Jazz handled the operations center respectably.

That day Danny was in a bitter battle with the worst of his enemies, himself, Dan Phantom, it seemed that the years of confinement had affected his sanity, because he behaved more bloodthirsty and beastly than it was since he had only dedicated to destroy the human world and fight with everything that was put in front of him was his opponent or not, did not distinguish between being human, ghost or objects, even, had completely ignored all the jokes of Danny.

\- Guys, I think something is wrong with Dan, be careful.

\- What can go wrong with that maniac? - Sam replied

\- I do not know, but it does not look the same, it's more violent.

\- It's very old.

The three went after him to catch up, Sam used a completely black motorcycle, designed especially for her and Tucker had chosen to cope the style of Val and use a flying surfboard, the three began to attack Dan in a coordinated way, shooting lightning of ectoplasm, Dan turned to his pursuers and let out a ghostly howl that made the earth tremble, the street where Sam was going began to open and she had to dodge the cracks and accelerate until she reached a point where she took a big leap to avoid a Socavón in the earth, being in half jump Dan threw a beam of ectoplasm that made her fall brutally the ground and Tucker and Danny to see what happened down to help her.

\- Sam, are you okay? - Danny said worried and trying to help her up, but when he took her arm the amethyst-eyed girl cried out in pain.

\- Sam, what happens?

-My arm, I can not stand it ... it hurts a lot - I answer drowned in tears.

\- It's broken - concluded Tucker when using the screen of his helmet to scan it.

\- I'm sorry, in these conditions you can not continue, Tucker take it, I'll take care of Dan - Danny returned to the flight following Dan who had already taken advantage and continued to destroy the city.

\- Come on Sam, they have to check you.

\- Are you crazy! Danny needs us, he takes a first-aid kit from my motorcycle and we reach it.

\- But Sam, Danny said ...

\- NOW!

Tucker nodded and quickly approached the girl's damaged motorcycle, which, although it had not been completely destroyed, would need a good repair.

Danny for his part continued to follow in his heels to his counterpart in the future, something strange happened to him was sure, since it was not his usual way of attacking, much less his own escape, although he had hurt his girl, the normal in that situation it would have been to stay to continue the fight.

\- HEY! WHY HULLES OF ME?! -

He said trying to get the attention of that specter, but it did not work, he continued to destroy everything in his path and without control, Danny looked at him trying to decipher his plan when he noticed something that stopped him in his tracks.

\- Dan ... - He whispered.

Tucker and Sam were flying over the city, she was sitting on the board clinging with one hand and the other was tied to the chest with a sling that his friend had improvised with the bandages that she was wearing on her motorcycle. Tucker, on the other hand, was staring for his friend in the distance, it was already night and it should be easier to find him since the light of the ectoplasm rays would help him, or so he thought.

Danny had noticed that Dan hit or bit his arms at times, his suspicions were right, something was happening with Dan and he would try to find out before he destroyed the city completely, fortunately most were on vacation and the inhabitants were They had stayed in the shelters that Tucker had designed.

\- DAN!

I scream loudly and at last I manage to get the attention of the ghost, who turned the body and stayed for a moment calm, facing him and breathing as the beasts do when they try to calm down, slow, deep and slow, in that moment Danny He could see that his eyes were different, they were not red as usual, they were black, his pupil was completely dilated.

\- What happened to you?!

From one moment to another, Dan's pupil returned to normal and finally he could speak.

\- Danny, what a surprise. - He said in a voice completely exhausted

\- Dan, what's wrong? usually you do not act in this way - he said a little furious and worried.

\- Danny, it's true that I ...

He could not continue the conversation, his pupils expanded again, he gave a scream of pain and then rushed to Danny, who eluded him and hit him with a fist of ectoplasm that made him fall for the first time. Danny stared at him wonderingly, wondering what could he do that he would behave that way? Whatever it was, it was too powerful. Dan recovered from the blow and returned to attack Danny with more fury, after exchanging several blows, the battle between both ghosts became brutal, suddenly Dan disappeared leaving Danny alone in the dark.

\- Demons, Dan! I hate to say this, but I want to help you, go wherever you are!

An icy breath came from the mouth of the ghost boy who glanced at his swords, that specter of an uncertain future was behind him.

\- Dan ... - Danny said in a whisper as a macabre laugh echoed in that desolate place, while a light came from who knows where it illuminated them completely.

Tucker and Sam were flying when in the distance they saw a blinding light coming from the edge of the city followed by a deafening roar, Tucker stopped for a moment.

\- Come on, wait! - Sam shouted at him and the boy advanced quickly while the light diminished.

Both arrived after a few minutes to the place where they had seen that flash, several houses were completely destroyed, it was clear that something bad had happened. Anguish flooded the girl's heart.

\- DANNY ! DANNY ! - He began to scream in desperation while removing his helmet.

The boy under his board and both began to walk the rubble hoping to find it among the rubble.

\- Sam ... - Tucker said in a whisper with a voice that was interspersed

Sam turned to see that his friend was holding a bloody piece of his beloved's uniform.

\- No ... - the girl put her hands to her mouth trying to silence her cry - Danny no ... DANNY!

\- Sam ... does not appear on the radar ... - Said the boy taking off his helmet and showing his teary eyes to his friend.

\- NOOOOOO ! DAMNED! The girl broke down in tears as she dropped to her knees.

The days passed, Tucker, Sam and the Fenton's had started a search in both the ghost zone and the rest of Dan and Danny's world, but ... unfortunately for all they found no trace of any. The media was quick to break the news that World Hero Danny Phantom was missing after a brutal battle with a strong enemy that had also disappeared.

Finally, at the end of the tenth day of the search and a thorough review of the area, the Fenton concluded that the light they saw was an explosion that ended the lives of both Dan and his son Danny Phantom. The news spread throughout Amity Park and then throughout the world, the boy who had saved them from destruction had been reduced to ashes. Sam collapsed at such news, could not believe that the last words of his beloved were to return home.

The corresponding wake was done privately at the Fenton's' house, Sam since he arrived did not leave the black coffin with a white D representing the boy's body, since they never really found any remains of him. The amethyst-eyed girl now flooded with sadness was wearing a long-sleeved dress that was completely black, her usual high-heeled boots and gloves.

\- Sam, are you okay? - said his friend, who without her noticing, was in front of her offering a cup of coffee.

\- Yes thanks. - she took the cup and gave him a sip

\- If I'm honest, I never thought I saw you in a dress - He tried to joke, but he quickly noticed the look of disgust on his friend - I'm sorry I was trying to cheer you up, he was my friend, remember? - the girl with amethyst eyes under the sad look.

\- He gave it to me - she concluded.

\- I see - the boy sat next to him, he immediately noticed that Sam was removing a piece of black cloth from his small bag.

"It's so hard for me to accept that he's not with me anymore," he said as his voice cut off and he pressed the piece of cloth against his chest and tried to stifle his weeping.

\- Sam, I know it's hard for me too, tomorrow ... it will be a heavy day trying to rest - he said while hugging his friend with force.

In less than 24 hours the government of the United States organized a big funeral in the city to honor the ghost boy fallen in the line of duty, all the inhabitants were in the main square leaving a corridor so that the coffin could come out He carried the flag of the UN and the USA and that now was in the front, in front of the town hall and the leaders who had wounded from all parts of the world.

The event ended quickly and the family, escorted by the police force, went to the cemetery to bury that coffin that represented their loved one. Already in front of the grave where everything would end, the priest began with the ceremony to which only friends and close relatives came, Tucker had been in charge of not entering the press or strangers of the family. When they finished, they began to lower the coffin and Sam, who was very close, once again dropped on his knees to break into tears.

Weeks passed and for the first time after that tragic day, Sam showed up at the Fenton barracks, the girl went directly to the lab where her friend was working.

\- What do you do?

\- Sam! I did not hear you arrive, so ... I made repairs to your suit.

\- Take off the helmet, I do not want it.

\- Sam is for your protection

\- I DO NOT WANT IT! WILL YOU TELL ME THAT DANNY WOULD NOT HAVE DIED IF I HAD BROUGHT THE HELMET?!

\- Sam ... I ... no ... - the girl looked at her friend, who was crestfallen.

\- I'm sorry ... I ... I just want those damn ghosts to see my face before finishing them.


	2. CHAPTER I- SAM MANSON, GUARDIAN OF AMIT

**CHAPTER I.- SAM MANSON, GUARDIAN OF AMITY PARK.**

The time had passed quickly, 3 years and Danny Phanton was now just a legend and as it happens with the legends of history, most of the time on the anniversary of the asteroid and everything that happened was beyond that date it seemed to have no great importance now that his death has been seen so far away, who would say it, the world hero buried in the memory of those moments when he was ovation.

The anti-ghost team was still working, had managed to consolidate as a decentralized government institution, and had its own building in the center of the city and outside it, with the caption "In memory of Danny Phantom." Sam Manson, who was the ghost boy's girlfriend, was now the protector and guardian of her city, she was now an agile and strong girl, with body and body ready for the body, she never hesitated to attack and do what was necessary to undergo the specters, this made her highly dangerous for everything, that phantom that wants to commit the misdeeds in the city, more worthy than Valerie Gray, who at her side seemed novice.

For his part, Tucker was still in his political career since he managed to graduate from Harvard University at 18 years of age with full honors, it was no secret to anyone that he was a prodigy at school, and with the absence and pain of losing his friend, he decided to focus all his energies on his studies and his work as a ghost fighter. He forgave himself for having left only in the battle to Danny that fateful night.

The brake of a motorcycle outside of Amity Pak High School, caught the attention of all young people. A girl took off her helmet to show off her black hair and her beautiful Amethyst eyes, Sam Manson arrived at the high school, the girl looked radiant, the years did not go overboard and the clothes she wore favored her a lot, tight black pants, her black boots, a violet tank top with a pronounced neckline, her leather jacket, motorcycle gloves and a thin silver choker with a cameo of a purple rose on a black background that hung from her neck completed her look

\- Dammit! - I grunt a blue-eyed Latina.

\- What's wrong, Paulina? - Answered a blonde who was at his side

\- I can not believe he shows up in the last weeks of classes.

\- It's obvious, you have to deliver the work, do not you think?

\- I really hoped she would not do it, and in case it's annoying to be nominated as the queen of the dance, and having to see her in the last weeks will be torture!

\- Pau, I thought that over time you would get over it.

\- Of course not! That Goth stole the love of the ghost boy Star, do not you understand?

\- Paulina, you are heavy ... you left Fenton before you knew who he was, you humiliated him several times and you even went out with him just because you thought you were getting into a relationship, instead she saved your life several times and you only you do is hate her ... you have no choice - said the blonde before turning around and leave with her poison to the Latina to address Sam.

\- Hello Sam! Nice motorcycle

\- Huh? Hi Star ... Thank you, it's the one I always use.

\- Well, it seems nice to me.

\- Thanks - Sam realized that the blonde did not stop looking at her with a huge smile, as if hiding something.

\- Tell me, is something offered?

\- Yes, well I do not remember if I've already done it, but I would like to apologize for how badly I treated you in the past ...

\- Thank you, you had done it and well ... I do not hold grudges - the blonde girl was still looking at her strangely.

\- Sam! How nice you today! - A blond young man interrupted the conversation of the girls who were in the motorcycle parking lot.

\- Dash! ... thanks - the guy since he knew who was his hero, had completely changed with the trio, now and for a few years was his number one fan.

\- Is it true that you're leaving? - released the blue-eyed

\- You go? - Star was surprised

\- Yeah, well ... I studied at Harvard just like Tuck

\- Who will take care of the city then? - Dash said

\- Dani, the cousin of ... - Sam took his cameo hard - ... the cousin of Jazz - concluded with sadness.

\- Good young citizens, it's time to train their classes - A young African-American man in a black suit leaning on a pole interrupted them, the two young blond people immediately entered the building

\- Tucker, what are you doing here? You should not be working?

\- You should not be at school?

\- I'm here.

\- I'm glad you're friends Sam

-They are not my friends - he said seriously - they are only companions

\- Come on, I saw you socialize, what's wrong?

\- It's strange…

\- So you already decided?

\- What do you mean?

\- You know what I'm talking about, you'll go.

\- It's the University, I'll be back on vacation, I promise.

\- You miss him, right? - Sam, I freeze for a moment and then look down

\- It still hurts me, and here everything reminds me of him ... I need to get away for a while, and well 5 years go by fast, besides Dani will help you

\- And why are you leaving before she arrives?

\- She's a clone of him and I can not ...

\- So you're leaving earlier because of me? - said the ghost girl while it became tangible.

\- Dani ... I ...

\- You have nothing to explain, I know I'm a clone of him, you do not have to pretend with me ... I understand you I miss him too.

\- Thank you.

The bell of the school rang out the boys of that emotional moment.

\- I have to go, see you later.

\- Wait for me, I'm going too.

\- Your?

\- Did not Tuck tell you? I am going to study here.

\- But you do not enter the next cycle?

\- Yes, but teachers do not know that.

Both girls smiled and went to school.

Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Valerie and Star were in the classroom, and a chair was noticeable by the absence of its occupant.

\- pst ... Dash ... and Sam? - the blonde asked.

\- Maybe he regretted it and left - said with notorious joy the latina.

\- For my best, I can not stand that conceited - answered Valerie.

\- Do not be envious, Val - answered Kwan

\- Envious me?

\- Come on, we all know that he has defeated you several times and that the last time you messed up in such a way that you were forbidden to go back to hunting ghosts - the blonde said in a mocking way.- Shut up!

\- Silence young, the class is about to begin! and ... once again Miss Manson will not be with us ... Great

On the roof of the school was everyone they were looking for ... Sam looked at his cameo-

\- _The mourning came before the rumor came, the tide brought it under the shade. Black boats sail the morning without a voice, empty nets, without seagulls._

He counted on pain for her, on that icy morning.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	3. CHAPTER II- THE BAR, ENCOUNTER WITH KIT

**CHAPTER II.- THE BAR, ENCOUNTER WITH KITTY.**

It was lunchtime and Sam entered the cafeteria hoping to meet Dani, who was at the table with Dash, Estrella and Kwan.

\- Sam Around here!

Sam smiled, she did not feel so lonely at school, although those three were now her friends for saying so, it was not the same as being with her old friends.

\- Hi guys.

\- Why did not you attend class?

\- There was a star emergency - Lied.

\- A ghost? - Dash inquired

\- Yes, but I checked it on time.

\- You're great.

\- Thanks Kwan.

For her part, Dani did not swallow that story, she knew that there was no such ghost and that the reason she had not attended was because she had been crying on the roof, it was not the first time she had done it.

\- Hey Sam, the boys and I want to go to TEULLOC tonight, it's Friday and we know that both Tuck and you are resting today ... he already confirmed, do you want to come?

\- Mmm ... it's okay, at 10 o'clock?

\- EXCELLENT! - Dani concluded.

The night fell, Sam was in his room finishing getting ready, he was wearing a simple set; a

short blouse with sleeves of Amethyst color, a black skirt, some black boots and the hair caught in a high ponytail.

\- I'm ready - he left his room to go to the bar.

Long ago she was not excited to leave, when she arrived at the hall she met her parents.

\- Samantha, are you going out? - said his mother with surprise and anger

\- Any problem?

\- Young lady is already late - his father said in a stern voice.

\- I do not have time to discuss with you, I am 19 years old and soon I will leave this house ... besides, I have not depended on you for a long time.

\- BUT YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE AND IN THIS HOUSE THERE ARE RULES!

\- AND THAT'S WHY I LONG TO ANOTHER CITY, BECAUSE I DO NOT SUPPORT THEM, EVEN WHEN DANNY DIED LEAVING ME IN PEACE! ... you do not have a heart, you live in a world where money rules your life and you think that, if you people are not economically and morally like you, then they do not deserve them ... you disgust me - he said in a cold and stern voice, Sam's parents were cold before such an answer.

\- What- Dear that you think of us? - Pamela Manson said in a choked voice and hugging her husband who was still stunned by such a statement

\- Do not wait for me awake, I plan to arrive at dawn - he concluded slamming the door.

The girl was leaning a moment in the door of the entrance.

\- Grandma, I miss you ... you were the only one who understood me ...- she said with a tear - I hope you and Danny are well.

The girl got off and got on her motorcycle and then moved away at a great speed

Inside a bar were a group of high school kids living with the mayor of the city, the door of the bar opened and Sam entered. The girl looked with her eyes at her companions when a scream caught her attention.

\- Sam, here we are!

He looked at a corner and there were Estrella and Dani raising their hands, the girl smiled and moved towards the group.

\- Sorry for being late.

\- It's fine we just started - answered Dash

Sam took a seat and ordered a beer, a few minutes later a boy with gray hair degrading black on the tips, honey eyes and a pale skin approached his table.

\- Sam? I thought you would not come today.

\- Travis! What a pleasure, the truth is that I had not contemplated coming, it was last minute - The boy wore black pants, a white shirt and a leather jacket.

\- Will you sing?

\- I'm sorry I come in plan to relax.

\- Okay, let me know if you change your mind.

\- Deal done ... could you do me a favor?

\- Yes, tell me...

\- Play that song that I liked so much about the group that Spanish.

\- Give it for granted, I'll tell the guys.

The boy left and Sam realized that his friends were looking at her strangely.

\- What?

\- Can you sing in a band? - Dani asked intrigued.

\- Sometimes I sing, it's nothing.

\- It's great, why did not you mention it?

\- Because it's not important ... Can we continue with what's ours?

 ** _* (Reader at this point I recommend listening to the song attached in the chapter: WIZARD OF OZ – ALWAYS/MAGO DE OZ – SIEMPRE)._**

A piano sounded in the back of the establishment and Sam, ignoring everyone present, looked up at the stage to close his eyes and begin to whisper the song he had begun.

\- _Like yesterday, I looked for you in the double roof of my heart and I found nostalgia for you Soledad. I started to cry these verses bathed in song I want to go back to sleep with your smell._

When Tuker saw this action he surrendered, Sam was no longer the same, he kept many things, including the pain that Danny's absence still caused him.

It had been a long time when Sam's cell phone rang, it was the Fenton's, the girl picked up her phone and went out to listen better.

\- Say?

 _\- Sam dear, we're sorry to bother you, but it's about Kitty._

\- What's going on?

 _\- Attack all the men in the park, we need you to go._

\- It is understood.

The girl entered the bar again.

\- Sorry guys, Kitty argued with Johnny 13 and it's terrifying the men in the park, it's close so it will not be long.

\- Sam, it's your break - Tucker said.

\- I know, but it's Kitty, I have to reason with her, Hey Tom!, 2 cold beers to take away! - He said to the Bartender and he nodded

\- Sam, you should not drink if you're driving.

\- Here you have Sam - Said the waiter giving him a black cooler.

\- Thanks, charge it to my account - he replied - Guys, they are not for me - he turned around and left.

\- Tuck, why did Sam carry two beers? What will not fight?

\- It's a long story Dani, it's better that she tell you.

Sam was in front of his motorcycle, arranging the cooler inside a compartment, then pressed a button that was on the wrist strap of his left arm and his clothes changed instantly, it was a black battle suit, with a white belt and A phosphorescent green D on the chest, took out a small case that was inside her purse and opened it, inside there were white lenses that were placed and then put her bag in the same place as the cooler.

\- Ready - Sam got on his motorcycle and started in the direction of the indicated place.

Kitty was throwing kisses of energy to all the boys, who when being impacted by them disappeared.

\- Damn ungrateful!

\- Come on Kitty, not everyone is the same - interrupted Sam - Why do not you leave them alone and tell me what happened? - He said waving a beer.

\- Sam! - replied with a smile on his face, which showed that his mood had changed, the ghost began to descend - Okay.

Both uncovered their drinks and sat on a bench to chat.

\- And good?

\- Johnny ... I think he does not love me anymore.

\- What makes you think that?

\- For a long time I realize that is distant with me, flirts with other girls.

\- But he's always flirted with girls, have not you noticed?

\- This time is different, I feel that something is hidden from me.

\- In that case, he is not the only boy in the world ... you can go out with someone else.

\- What do you say? Since Danny died you have not dated someone else - Kitty said annoyed, Sam swallowed bitterness, he was right.

\- I...

\- I'm sorry, I should not have said that ...

\- Do not worry ... it's been difficult.

\- Listen ... Johnny has been with me since ... long before being ghosts, when I woke up I realized that he had died, but he was still by my side ... How do you do it?

\- What?

\- Endorse Danny's absence, endure the absence of the one you have loved with such passion.

\- I do not know ... I think I'm just dead in life ...- Tears started to come from Sam's eyes - I would like to tear my heart out so I do not feel pain ... every day that passes does not mean anything.

\- You are strong.

\- Why did you help me in the ghost zone Kitty?

\- Because I put myself in your shoes for a minute and ... I can not imagine life without him. - Sam smiled.

\- Go and talk to him ... fix your problems.

\- You go?

\- They're waiting for me in a bar, it's been a while.

\- I do not mean that...

\- Yes ... I'm leaving ... I've decided to continue.

\- And who will I talk to? Who will advise me?

\- Find me in Cambridge, Massachusetts.

\- Okay, Thanks ... for everything ... I'll miss you - Both embraced and the ghost flew out, threw a huge kiss and all the young people appeared again in the park before she disappeared.

Sam Manson returned to the bar where his friends were still. Travis was now at the table chatting with them.

\- What did I miss?

\- Your friends are good! - Dani said very animated - I am your Fan

\- Where did you go? - Travis asked.

\- An emergency ...- the boy cleaned a tear from Sam's cheek.

\- You were crying?

\- Can I sing my song?

The boy nodded and everyone at the table was so excited they started cheering. She went on stage and a guitar began to be heard.

\- _I will lose my life again when the light breaks on the rocks, I will lose the day I learned to kiss the words of your eyes on the sea, I will lose the day I learned to kiss the words of your eyes on the sea._

 _The mourning came before the rumor came, the tide brought it under the shade. Black boats sail the morning without a voice, empty nets, without seagulls._

TO BE CONTINUE...

* watch?v=2NAwML3VcIQ


	4. CHAPTER III- BITTER GOODBYE, SPREADING

**CHAPTER III.- BITTER GOODBYE, SPREADING THE TEARS ON A TOMB.**

They had already spent several days of that night in the bar, since then Sam had not spoken to his parents. The girl was at that moment packing the last thing she would take to her new home since that afternoon the moving truck would arrive to take her things, Sam stopped for a moment and her amethyst eyes alighted like butterflies in a wooden chest. in which she had locked her memories, suddenly a feeling of nostalgia invaded her and she searched deep in the drawer of her bedside table for the key that opened the locks of that object. Sam opened the trunk and began to take out one by one the objects that were there, each a memory, at first he began to see the photo album he had put together with all the pictures of the adventures he lived with his boyfriend and his friends , then a framed photo of her and Danny, tickets to the Freakshow gothic circus, a couple of tickets to the Humpty Dumpty concert ... one by one each object reminded her more of her past and Danny's absence, until finally she arrived at the back, there in a corner a piece of black fabric worn by the time he unfolded with delicacy, little by little the folds were discovering a white "D" with blood stains.

\- Danny - he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek - Why can not I forget you? Why is your absence still hurting me?

Sam, in an outburst of despair and sadness, put everything back to the trunk and took off his finger a ring with a blue stone and his cameo to put them in the chest, locked it and left his room with him in his arms to He went to the back of the garden of his house, placed it on the ground and went to get a bottle of alcohol and some small pieces of wood, and then return to where he had left things.

\- It's time to forget. - He said breathing very deep - Danny ... it's time to continue with my life - He started to open the bottle of alcohol, but could not even spray that object with the liquid, after hesitating a few minutes that seemed eternal he let go in tears - I am a coward! - Sam fell on his hands and knees wrapped in his sadness.

After watching her for a few minutes and waiting for her to calm down a bit, Dani started talking

\- You're not Sam - answered a delicate voice, and then the young Dani appears on top of her.

\- Dani! What are you doing here? - He said still sobbing.

\- I came to see you and talk to you when I saw what you were trying to do

\- I'm a fool.

\- Of course not, you are a very intelligent woman ... this morning you graduated with honors.

\- So what? I still can not forget Danny, it still hurts me and I do not know what to do, I feel like I'm dying slowly. - Sam was still deep in pain. - it hurts me in here ... I have tried and tried and I can not find peace ... I feel like hatred and rage consume me inside and no longer ... I do not want to feel this anymore.

\- I could feel your pain in that song that you played in the Bar ... Listen, I know it hurts, everyone, but it affected you in this way and even so both you and I know that you must continue with your life ... I know that you you go to be able to clear your mind and occupy yourself in other things than the ghost hunt ... being close to the Fentons and everything that connects you with Danny at this moment hurts you ... - the girl turned intangible the chest and everything What was inside I fell to the ground - I see that you took many things out of Danny's room before his parents remodeled him.

\- It hurt me that they did it, for me it was like pretending that it never existed, this city has forgotten about it.

\- And yet it is not like that ... his parents still keep his memory ... Jazz, still in the university, remembers him and speaks of him with joy ...

\- Did you see Jazz? - the girl interrupted him.

\- Yes, he told me you were going to live and that you bought a small house and you furnished it ... how much money do you have to hunt ghosts?

\- Not really, when my grandmother died, I inherited the business and the fortune of the family, in reality my parents have nothing ... I keep them ... she did not like the way they treated me when Danny left so the left in ruins, the only thing they have is this house and the salary that I pay them to go to work.

\- Rich huh? - Sam shrugged and opened the chest to put everything back on him - What I'm trying to say is that you're not alone, Jazz told me to give you this - I take a card from a psychologist and handed it to Sam - It's good, I help her with Danny too.

\- I do not know if I can, I know I need help ... but it scares me.

\- Come on, accept that you need it is the first step ... for now I help you with this.

The ghost took the coffer and the hand of Sam to go flying to the room of this last one. Once inside the girl became a human and took out of the backpack that carried a black box.

\- For you.

\- and that?

\- In a small gift ... for your prom.

\- I was not going.

\- Come on Sam, I know that Travis' band will play and I would like to go with you and Tucker.

\- It's two hours and I have not even showered

\- Then you have to hurry ... do you mind if I get settled here?

\- Not at all, your company will do me good.

\- Well ... first open the box ...

Sam listened to her friend and when she opened it she saw some beautiful silver earrings with amethyst stones in the shape of a drop.

\- Dani, they're beautiful.

\- And they combine with your cameo ...

\- Where did you get them?

\- In Danny's room ...

\- What?

\- Listen, before the accident Danny asked me to buy them in a boutique in France and when I brought them to his room, he wanted to give them to him on his anniversary, but he could not do it ... I assumed they never found them, so I I arranged to look for them without the Fentons noticing.

\- Thanks ... - Sam hugged the blue-eyed girl.

\- I know he wanted you to take them tonight ... take it as his last gift.

\- That's right ... I'll go into the shower ... Do you want me to prepare another room so you can clean up?

\- Mmm ... it's fine I'll wait for you.

After an hour the girls were almost ready, Sam finished making up in front of his dresser while Dani left dressing in the bathroom.

\- Sam, how beautiful - she said while admiring that amethyst dress adorned with a black corset that covered her stomach and ended just below her breasts to at the same time highlight them.

\- Thank you, yours is beautiful too ... - For her part, the ghost girl was wearing a red dress and a set of earrings that combined perfectly with a silver choker.

Both finished getting ready and after half an hour they were already at the dance. The girls looked for their friends, who took them by surprise when they arrived on one side and greeted them.

\- Hello girls! - They shouted in unison, Travis, Tucker and Dash

\- Dash! You scared me

\- That's the idea ... Dani right?

\- Yes

\- Sorry I still do not learn your name.

\- ironic

\- I know.

Sam and Travis laughed at the same time.

\- You look beautiful - he said as he took Sam's hand gently to kiss her. - they come?

\- Sure, hey, the Victorian style looks like luxury - the boy wore a black head-to-toe dress with a purple velvet tie and a white shirt all in Victorian style with a touch of modernity.

\- Thank you

Everyone went to the table where the rest of the band was waiting for them and Estrella, who seemed hypnotized by the band's bassist, a boy who wore a style similar to Travis's only hair was black with phosphorescent green tips

\- Wow, Estrella and Dean clicked.

\- Yes, my brother has that effect on women.

\- I imagine ... Hello star, Hello Dean!

\- Hi Sam ... wow! You go fabulous ... definitely the Gothic feels very good.

\- And you look like a barbie, with that pink dress ...

\- Yes, well, now I feel completely out of place ...

\- That's how I felt for a long time thanks to Paulina and well ...

\- Say it, Dash and I ... - said the girl looking down- I'm honest? I've always liked your style, maybe I'll change my look at the university.

\- I want to see it.

The boys sat down and began to talk about a myriad of things, after a while they were all animated by the alcohol and the music that played loudly inside the room.

\- Hey Travis, what time are you going to play?

\- In half an hour and then we'll only play one hour.

\- and ... Will you sing Sam? - Dash asked enthusiastically.

\- I do not know.

\- That song you sang, it's beautiful.

\- Come on, guys, do not push it, we better change the subject.

\- I'm going to take a breath

Sam got up from his chair and left the place, followed by Travis who reached her in the garden.

\- Sam, are you okay? - He said while stroking a strand that came out of his hair gathered at shoulder height.

\- Yes, I just needed a little air.

\- Do not lie…

\- It's so weird being here without him, and yet he's still with me.

\- You talk about Danny - Travis looked down

\- Yes, Daniela gave me these earrings that he had kept for me, the necklace he gave me on my birthday and this ring when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

\- I understand ... - he sighed as he leant on the rail of the walker - listen nice, I know it's weird and the fact that you wear those gifts does not mean you should feel how you feel, in the end they are only memories, you must continue your life and open your heart.

\- I know ... I hate feeling like a martyr.

\- Sam, you're the strongest person I've ever met and I ... I love you ...

\- Travis - Sam was speechless - You ...

\- Sam, I fell in love with you since I saw you in that bar drunk and shattered and still with everything I still love you, give me a chance ... we will be in the same university and I would like that we were more than friends.

\- I can not, I still do not feel ready to have something with someone ... I'm sorry.

\- I understand, I'll give you all the time you need ... I just want you to know that I'll be waiting for you here - the boy put his lips on her forehead to give her a warm kiss.

\- I do not know what to tell you.

\- Do not say anything then ... - Finally he embraced her with all his strength trying to gather all the pieces of his broken soul.

\- Travis, it's almost time, we must accommodate the sound. - Dean interrupted them abruptly.

\- OK let's go? - Sam nodded.

Both entered and immediately the boys began to put their instruments while Dash and star danced and Tucker and Sam were still at the table.

\- Sam ... did you think what I told you?

\- Yes, and I will not take the badge.

\- Why? It will give you jurisdiction throughout the country.

\- Because I only used it when Danny lived ...

\- And that's why I fight.

\- And for what he died - sentenced - I need to change my life, to be able to forget.

\- You do not plan to return, right? - Tucker concluded sadly.

\- I still do not decide.

\- Listen, take her please - He took a small black box out of his pocket - you need it or it is not yours, Danny's is inside his grave.

\- Thank you - Sam took it and put it in his bag. - It will be a good memory - both smiled.

The boys began to play and the time passed quickly, when they realized only the last song was missing. The amethyst-eyed girl got up from the back of the room with a white rose in her hand and walked slowly towards the stage, the vocalist noticed the action and announced.

\- Finally, we will play a special song, which will be performed by our beautiful vocalist.

Sam, took the stage surrounded by applause.

\- Thank you, this song is very special for me and I hope you like it, its name Memoria da Noite.

 **Reader I recommend that you listen to the attached song in the fic, the original version is from LUAR NA LUBRE, both versions of the original group and the cover I like, and to know how it would sound, I recommend that you listen to the 2 one contains the female voice and the other the melody (instruments)**

 _\- Early morning, the port begins to sleep, love, the moon swings on the waves floor mirrors before the sun rises at night I saved your memory._

 _I will lose life again when the light breaks on the rocks, I will lose the day I learned to kiss words of your eyes on the sea, I will lose the day I learned to kiss words of your eyes on the sea._

At the end of the song, he quickly left the place and got into his car to go to the cemetery, when he came running in desperation, the cold of dawn fell on his bare shoulders and the more he ran the more he felt that he was short of breath, the tears ran his cheeks, but even with all that he did not care. At last he reached the center of the pantheon where there was a huge and majestic tomb, that's where they rested what they could find of his beloved. She arrived at that defeated place, tired of life, without the courage to continue and the only thing she could do once more was to cry to exhaustion ... after all the pain that continued to carry after her departure, it had only grown with time. The girl collapsed into the grave and lay face up looking at the stars, after a while she calmed down and started talking to herself.

\- Danny, it's been a while but you still hurt me and that's why I'm leaving, it's not that I do not want to continue with your legacy ... it's just that it's hard for me to keep my heart broken ... sometimes I'd like to die but then I remember all those Sometimes you asked me not to give up and gives me encouragement to continue ... I know that one day at the time of my death I will be back in your arms ... but it will be a soon - Sam pressed that white rose to his chest - I would have loved you to be with me tonight, even if it was like a ghost, at the beginning of your game I thought I would see you in the ghost zone but ... I never found you, it seems that you have completely vanished ... Danny - a few drops of rain began to fall on his face and he got up immediately - Danny I love you and whatever happens I'll always wait for you.

Sam saw his eyes for a moment to feel the rain on his skin, after a while, opened his eyes again, placed that rose on the tomb and retired from that place in the middle of the night.

TO BE CONTINUE...

watch?v=-EgpCh7j78g

watch?v=-zMsVFdlhjE


	5. CHAPTER IV- NEW BEGINNING

**CHAPTER IV.- NEW BEGINNING.**

It was early morning in the city of Cambridge, through the streets were heard only the sounds of the night, a car or the walk of someone who just came home. The central bus was with people hanging around the corridors from one place to another, all in a hurry and in the background a bus from Amity Park had just arrived in the city, from him Sam Manson descended with a small suitcase in his hands. Travis and Dean Mike and Tomas, came down behind her from the bus.

\- Finally - broke the ice Dean sighing.

\- Tired?

\- I do not know why the insistence of traveling at night

\- Well the truth I want to avoid ... - An effusive scream interrupted the Gothic.

\- SAAAAM! I can not believe it's you! Why did not you tell me you were arriving today? Thank God Tucker told me.

\- Jazz! What a surprise ... the truth did not want to bother, you already did a lot with the house.

\- Come on, it's not annoying ... Who are your friends?

\- Right, Jazz ... they are the guys from the band that I told you about Travis, Dean, Mike and Tomas.

\- And where are they going?

\- The campus ... - Tomas answered

\- Now it will not be open, it's early morning - Jazz said between laughs. - What do you think if we go to Sam's house to rest and relax and later I accompany them to do their paperwork?

The boys were speechless at the kindness of Jazz.

\- Perfect, come on.

After all, they got into a car and passed the time they arrived at a house in the suburbs, to cold so they went straight to the interior of the new home of Sam Manson. Inside the colors were gray, black and some touches of violet, the room was warm thanks to the chimney that seemed to have been lit at the most an hour ago.

\- Jazz, I'm perfect ... thank you very much for taking care of you.

\- It's the least I could do.

\- Boys get comfortable, later we'll go to college.

Each of the boys leaned back in one of the armchairs in the living room while Sam and jazz entered his room.

\- You did a great job with the house, it's cozy.

\- Thanks, I put the best of my ... by the way, here follows the chest you sent. - Sam nodded when he saw him on the bookshelf. - Can I ask…?

\- Containing? - Sam interrupted coldly.

\- Yes. - Sam sighed, as if carrying a great weight in the soul.

\- Memories ... painful memories.

\- Of my brother?

\- That's right ... everything is in there ... gifts, photos and ...

\- The ring. - sentenced Jazz

\- How do you know? - intrigued question

\- You're not wearing it ... since when is it there?

\- Since yesterday ... I came here to start a new life and ...

\- And you want to forget ... Sam, it's not bad to remember, but if you stay in suffering and it's good to change your airs, I understand, but do not want to cover the sun with a finger.

\- I do not jazz, it was difficult for me to leave if I had not had that accident ... I looked for it in the ghost zone and ... I do not understand Why did not he come back as a ghost? - He answered trying to stifle a cry.

\- Because he left nothing pending, many of these ghosts are here because they must do what they left pending ... Do you remember the last time Amber played? It was after winning the prize that he so longed for his music.

\- I remember, but ...

\- Danny was at peace ... my parents knew his secret, he managed to form the Fenton force for the control and re-adaptation of ghosts ... he was with you, he left nothing pending.

\- It left me alone - Jazz was silent and for a few minutes the silence took over the room.

\- I know, we just have to be strong ... I have to leave, but first I want you to know that Danny loved you and I know he is happy that you are continuing with your life ... do not forget him.

\- It's okay.

Jazz left the room and Sam lay on his bed to rest before starting with all the paperwork that was pending in the university.

\- Danny ...

The girl fell into a deep sleep while the hours passed quickly, a scent of pizza and tofu was waking her up little by little until she realized that Saratoga music was playing. Sam got up and went to see what was happening, when entering the room he could see that the boys were having breakfast sitting on the sofas and talking quietly.

\- Guys, did they ask for food?

\- Yes, em ... I ordered salad with tofu - said Travis while I stretched out his hand with a plate of salad.

\- Thanks, what time is it? - He replied as he sat next to Travis

\- It's 9:30, it's early ... How did you get a house so close to the campus?

\- It's the advantage of being me

\- Above all modesty.

\- Hey, and what time are we going to the University? - interrupted Mike

\- First, shower, I'll do the same.

\- Yes mom

Sam entered his room again, undressed and went into the bath tub, he did not like to waste water that way, fortunately the house was 100% ecology and he knew that this water would be purified and used later in his garden, he smiled thinking this and entered it. The water was hot so he took a deep breath and immersed himself completely in the water, thoughts and memories came to his mind and after a few seconds he opened his eyes even under the water only to run into Dan Phantom looking at her seriously. Sam sat up quickly as he removed the water from his eyes and tried to get out of the bath tub, as he could get to the rack where his robe was and before taking it to get out of there, he realized that there was no one in that room.

The amethyst-eyed girl finished her bath quickly and prepared to get ready quickly to get ready to go straight to college.

\- Damn you Dan Phantom ... you're still tormenting me after all these years - he whispered as he looked in the mirror one last time before leaving.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	6. CHAPTER V- HETEROCHROMY

**CHAPTER V.- HETEROCHROMY**

Sam and his companions were heading to the university when they found a small cafe two blocks away from this, when they decided to go in and buy something before continuing on their way.

\- Wow, it's been a while since I saw a cafeteria like this ... - Travis said as he looked around the place.

\- I have not seen a cafe in a long time - Sentenced Sam.

\- Boys who are going to ask?

\- An American

\- Make them two

\- Ok, Travis, Sam ... you, what do you want?

\- American

\- Me too

\- Ok then it will be five Americans, I'll be back - Dean answered as he went to the bar.

The boys begin to observe carefully every detail, it was a small cafe without any television in it, just a sound system with background music in a volume not too high to bother, but not low to go unnoticed. It had large windows that allowed an outward view, allowing the breeze to enter easily; the decoration was of a classic but modern style since it counted on several plants that refreshed the place. The outside counted several tables so customers could choose to stay inside or outside.

\- It seems we already have barracks ... at least during the day - Travis said with a smile which did not last long as a push from the door pulled him out of his thoughts. - Be careful when entering - he released looking with annoyance at whoever had opened the door.

\- Hmp! If you do not want to be pushed, you should not stand like a fool behind the door - answered the boy with a touch of indifference in his voice, Sam was going to finish it when he stared at him frozen, that appearance should be just a bad joke of destiny.

\- Hey idiot, you could have spoken instead of just pushing me ... you should have an education.

\- And you should learn not to stand where you get in the way - he said as he approached the bar.

\- Stop it, Travis, it's not worth it - Mike tried to calm the situation

Sam came out of his astonishment ready to address that appearance, he felt how his legs were shaking, his breathing was agitated and his mouth was too dry, to finish a lump in the throat was about to break into a cry his tears began to run by his cheeks with each step he took, this could not be true ... Danny Fenton was only a few meters from her, Sam swallowed bitter, was behind him so he sighed heavily and took him by the arm causing him to turn to see it

\- Danny - he whispered at the same time that he was turning.

\- What the hell…?! - The boy looked at Sam and stood there captivated by those amethyst eyes that seemed to break.

The time stopped for the two, for a minute it seemed that there was no one else, It was then that Sam realized that this boy was not Danny.

\- _But how it looks like_ \- he thought.

And it was true, that boy was exactly like Danny except that this one had a blue eye and another honey color, wore pants, boots and black jacket with a Victorian touch to match a white shirt of the same style, his hair was color black and long to the shoulders with green tips, a style that Danny Fenton would never use but that in his eyes would look very good and in the end was his attitude was another thing that made it different, it seemed that this boy was like an iceberg, his serene and deep look told him. Sam kept looking at him, thinking that this boy was so similar and at the same time so opposite to his beloved deceased.

\- Ambrose, here's your espresso - the voice of a young blonde brought both out of that trance.

\- Excuse me, I confused you with someone - Sam said sadly as she turned around to withdraw when the boy's hand pulled her to his chest and wrapped in a warm hug which Sam corresponded.

\- It's so ... warm - Ambrose thought to himself - Do not cry please - Whispered to feel the tears of the girl down his neck.

Travis looked at that image with jealousy, it was no secret that he was crazy about Sam and that a stranger hugging her with such familiarity was simply a low blow for him. Dean realized that his brother was about to do something stupid, so he decided to go for his friend.

\- Ejm! ... Sam, we have to go to do the paperwork that is missing - He said pulling out of that trance to both young people.

\- Yes, I'm sorry ... What a pity ... excuse me ...

\- Ambrose ... my name is Ambrose Smith - He interrupted while cleaning his cheeks full of tears - But tell me only Ambrose, and you are?

\- Sam Manson, but you can call me Sam or Manson.

\- Sam is fine - he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead while he grabbed her waist and she blushed.

\- Well, we're late - released Travis with notorious annoyance as he approached, to which Ambrose only made a half smile to realize the jealousy of the young man.

\- By the way, I like your style do not change or I will be hard to find - Said while drinking his coffee and left the place.

Sam approached his friends, still with the blush on his face.

\- But what the hell is that guy?

\- Calm down, brother, he was just nice to Sam

\- Too much I would say

\- Come on, there must be some explanation, Sam. Do you know him? - Mike asked

\- No - she replied sadly.

\- Then why did you go near him? - Tomas spoke for the first time.

\- It reminds me of someone, but I'd rather not talk about it.

Everyone left the cafeteria for college while sipping their drinks.

Hours later, Ambrose was inside the classroom where would be the induction talk sitting to the bottom and crossed arms with his eyes closed, thinking of their small meeting hours ago.

\- _But what an intriguing girl_ \- he sighed, delighting in the aroma that that woman had left on his chest.

\- Amby ... - A shrieking woman's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

\- I told you not to call me that way. What do you want? - He answered without opening his eyes.

\- Can I sit with you? - he said in a honeyed and sensual tone.

\- No - said opening his eyes realizing that the girl was almost on him putting his breasts in front of his face, to which he raised an eyebrow and sighed.

\- How many more times are you going to humiliate yourself? How many times do I have to tell you that you do not interest me?

\- Give me a chance and I'll prove otherwise - he whispered as he brought his lips to Ambrose's.

\- I'm not interested in the Sluts like you - He answered annoyed placing his finger on her lips to which she smiled and licked him with lust.

\- Listen to me, Daphne! - He raised his voice as he got up causing her to take a step back as he took her by the shoulders - I'm not interested in anything about you, so you'd better find another one that is your credit card!

\- You will regret it - he released to the low thing when realizing that all watched them with surprise.

The girl turned and went to another place while Ambrose took a seat about to submerge again when the sound of the door made him turn by inertia giving way to what he considered a beautiful appearance, the girl in the cafe, Sam Manson.

\- The day has just become interesting - He said to himself with a half smile as he looked into the eyes of the girl who had noticed his presence just entering the classroom.


	7. CHAPTER VI – CELOS

**CHAPTER VI. – CELOS**

Sam was frozen, those deep eyes were watching her from the back of the room with an undecipherable smile and at the same time accomplice, she could not believe that Ambrose was in the same race as her. The boy motioned for her to come closer and she instinctively obeyed.

\- So you have a good stomach?

\- How? - Sam replied not understanding the question.

\- For this race you need a good stomach.

\- I know…

\- Have you seen a corpse up close?

\- Various…

\- Kitten, you know what I mean ... - replied smiling realizing the incredulity and innocence of the girl.

\- That way ... no, never.

\- I see, do not worry, it's not a big deal.

\- We are talking about dead people, corpses, blood ... How is it not going to be the great thing?

\- Forensic Sciences are an art and not just about corpses, it covers a wide range of scientific disciplines.

\- I know, but that does not leave us free to learn about it.

\- The vast majority that is here has not seen blood, decomposing bodies or a crime scene, but your Sam Manson have fought with their spirits and have seen more than that, or am I wrong?

\- How do you know?

\- In the world of Thanatology, you are well known, even your methods are questioned, but personally I am your admirer.

\- I see ... I'd appreciate it if we keep that information between you and me.

\- Okay, but you're better known than you think, Kitten - she smiles as she takes her hand - why do not you take a seat here? Places no longer exist.

\- Thank you ... - Sam settles down to later return to look into his eyes - Thanatology?

\- My father insisted, he has several funeral homes in the city, I help him manage them when there is a lot of work and when I do not only dedicate myself to the bodies.

\- So, you already know some things in this field.

\- Yes, when I was younger, I was allowed to accompany him in the forensic laboratory and I learned several useful things, then when I grew up and learned how to fix the bodies, I dedicated myself to help him ... the human body is fascinating. - Sam looked at him blushing.

\- You talk with a lot of passion.

\- If you want, I can talk to my father so he can let you see how we prepare the bodies.

\- That would be interesting, I appreciate it very much…. Ambrose ... - Sam's look turned serious.

\- You want to know why I did what I did this morning, is not it? - he replied in a dry tone

\- If you have no problem in telling me.

\- The truth ... I do not know, something told me deep down that you needed it.

\- How?

\- When I heard you with that broken voice and your red eyes repressing those tears that threatened to leave, I could not stand it ... it's the first time I behave like this - he answered looking coldly forward.

Sam did not take his eyes off of him, it was as if he had become someone different and could not decipher that boy, in the morning he was a completely cold person, then someone sweet, seeing him in the classroom was a very friendly man and suddenly he had become an iceberg again. Ambrose turned his gaze to her and suddenly brightened again giving her a tender smile.

\- Who you are?

\- What do you mean?

\- You have very sudden personality changes

\- I see, then how do you want me to behave? I can be cold, indifferent, irritating, sweet or friendly ... people have emotions. - Excuse.

\- Do not worry.

\- Sorry for the late youth- A middle-aged man entered the classroom, wearing a black suit with his dress shirt completely black, his eyes were honey-colored and his hair light brown - I'm Dr. Arthur Smith and I'll be the one give them the induction ... Miss Daphne, for the tenth time you can not be here, the induction for tourism is the classroom A-101

\- But is it just induction?

\- Young lady, avoid the penalty of calling security.

The young blonde came out furious from the classroom while whipping the door.

\- All a beast ... very well let's continue.

The day passed quickly, Sam and Ambrose occasionally shared small conversations and a few jokes. Both left the induction and were walking around the campus when the voice of someone they knew interrupted them.

\- Sam!

\- Travis!

\- What are you doing with this imbecile?

\- Excuse? - Ambrose responds in a cold tone.

\- returned the iceberg - Sam looked sad, did not know why, but he had fun with him and did not want that friendship just in the process of being forged to be spoiled by the jealousy of Travis -Travis, Leave him alone.

\- Why should I? He takes a lot of trust with you.

\- Brother you're passing, Sam has the right to go out and make new friends.

\- Dean is right, leave them alone.

\- You too Mike? The guy pushed me in the morning, he's just a litigator.

\- Not old, the one who is looking for problems is you.

\- What do you mean, Tomas?

\- Your courage is not because it pushed you, it was an accident and you were certainly behind the door ... your courage, my friend, is because he got along well with Sam and your jealousy does not leave you alone.

Ambrose, watched the scene of friends arguing and hearing the latter did not prevent a slight smile on his face, which did not go unnoticed by the amethyst-eyed girl, who was baffled by such action - What is it that amuses him? Is it a sociopath?

\- SAM IS MY GIRL! HOW DO YOU EXPECT NOT TO BE JEALOUS ?! - that took Sam out of his thoughts and baffled everyone present especially Ambrose who immediately looked at her intrigued, waiting for an answer that did not wait.

\- EXCUSE?!

\- Sam you and me ...

\- Listen well Travis, YOU AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS! - Sam was furious, the fire could be seen in his eyes and that, for some reason he loved Ambrose.

\- But I thought that ...

\- SHUT! If you misinterpreted the fact that they were allowed to stay in my house in what they found on the floor, it's your fault, I think I left things clear the last time you made a suggestion and if I do not clarify it at this moment YOU AND I ARE ONLY FRIENDS ... I DO NOT WANT MORE SCENES OF JEALOUSES! ... he is Ambrose and if I feel like it I will go out with him as many times as he wants. ARE YOU CLEAR?!

Travis froze at Sam's cold, angry words; Dean, Tomas and Mike stayed out of the way, Sam might have passed, but Travis had earned himself and the boys knew, nothing was justified in the behavior of his friend.

\- Kitten you have claws - Ambrose released after a sigh, trying to calm the atmosphere - I do not want any more problems and I think you have to clarify some issues at home.

\- Yeah, well, excuse the bad one, I'm not like that.

\- Do not believe anything, always scream and give us as small children - Dean said approaching the couple with a smile on his face.

\- Shut up, Dean! - replied the girl a little more relaxed

\- Okay, I like girls with character.

\- Sam came forward, I am Dean brother of the bad-tempered, the blond is Mike and the purple wicks is Tomas -

\- My name is Ambrosio, great pleasure - immediately looked at Sam and held his chin to kiss him on the forehead. - See you Monday, Kitten.

\- Kitten, kitten ... I'm Sam!

\- However, kitty sounds nice nickname to you ... of course if you allow it.

\- Do not! - Ambrosio opened his eyes surprised and then smiled maliciously.

\- Okay, see you later ... - He released and goes to the exit.

\- You have no choice - She said to herself - Guys, let's go and Travis ... I hope this does not happen again. - The children left the university campus one by one, Sam thought about that young man with the mysterious eyes that had stolen his smile.

The night had fallen in the city, it was early morning when a police chase stole the city calm, patrols and motorcycles chasing another motorcycle completely black track in which a person traveling with their respective black suit and full helmet. At another point not far away was a young girl with amethyst eyes looking thoughtfully at the city from a terrace, dressed in a short black silk nightgown.

\- Sam, can we talk?

\- ...

\- Sorry about this afternoon - Sigh - is that I love you.

\- That does not justify your behavior, let alone your jealousy, we are just friends.

\- I know, but I would like to ask you for an opportunity to be your partner.

\- My answer is no.

\- Do not tell me that please, at least think more calmly.

\- After your scene today?

\- I know that what I did is not justified, but I was irritated by the few hours of sleep and the guy gave me patience.

\- If you want me to at least think about it, first prove to me that you can be someone civilized because the least I want is a jealous and possessive boyfriend.

Travis was going to defend himself when the noise of motorcycles and patrols approaching interrupted him.

\- A chase at this hour? - Said Sam to see the vehicles approaching from afar

They both stared at each other until they passed very close to them to continue on their way and away.

\- I'm glad that I do not dedicate myself to these things, I've always been afraid that the same thing happened to him.

\- ... - Sam just stood motionless watching, his heart throbbed a thousand times, he was thrilled with the roar of the engine, contrary to Travis she loved that life full of adrenaline, emotion and painful memories, the latter being the reason of his retirement.

\- Sam, I promise I'll control myself.

\- Do not promise me things, just stay away from him if you think you're going to hit him.

\- Okay, I hope you can forgive me.

\- We'll see

\- Rest. - Travis came in, leaving Sam on the terrace looking where the patrols had gone.

Far from the place a motorcycle dodged the little night traffic leaving behind everyone, suddenly a patrol blocked the passage making it enter a series of alleys, motorcycle officers entered leaving behind the patrols by corralling it from different sides and closing the exits. All the bikes came to an impasse being confused, there was no way that had escaped. From the roof of an apartment building a man with two-colored eyes looked at them with contempt.

\- Damn incompetents.

He glanced at his booty, a USB stick, then turned around and left.


	8. CHAPTER VII - AMBIGUOUS

**CHAPTER VII. - AMBIGUOUS**

Ambrose walked down a desolate and dark street, a lament that burned to the bone was still listening, he young for some reason sought the origin of that lament which from one moment to another ceased to be heard opening the way to a more disturbing sound, He started walking towards where he heard those creaks, something in that gruesome and grotesque noise called him.

 _\- Delicious, simply delicious._

A whispering voice was heard behind what seemed to be a fence, Ambrose jumped and despite the few meters could only see a black figure of some creature whispering while eating a corpse.

 _\- Exquisite, this is a delicacy._

That humanoid creature was pulling the viscera of the corpse lying on the open floor from side to side. Suddenly the creature stopped and stared at Ambrose, his eyes shining a phosphorescent green as well as several parts of his body.

\- Who you are? - Ambrose questioned in a cold tone, undeterred by the scene he witnessed.

 _\- I'm just someone looking for food_ \- he replied to continue devouring that body.

\- Why humans?

 _\- And why not?_

\- Being your human that is cannibalism.

 _\- I am not human_

\- So?

\- _I do not know what I am ... I am not human; I am not a ghost ... I only know that I am hungry and that humans are delicious ... and if you do not mind ..._ \- the creature sat up, arched in front of him - _I have to eat you, this human He had little meat._ \- He immediately pounced on Ambrose.

\- AAAAHHHH! - Ambrose woke up in his bed bathed in sweat - it was ... - he touched his body while trying to control his breathing - It was a nightmare.

The young man got up from the bed and went to the shower. - So, this time I could talk to that thing - He finished a few minutes and left the bathroom wrapped in a towel, his body was well formed, had a broad back and a toned chest, his cell phone rang suddenly and Ambrose took it to see the message on the screen.

Hey, old man, do you have my order? Seriously urges me.

The boy frowned annoyed, if there was something that took him out of his boxes was that they doubted his work, pressed a couple of times the screen to let hear the dial tone.

 _\- Hey! Hello…_

\- Listen to me imbecile! ... I do not care what you paid me, if you do not stop fucking me I'll keep the money and the loot.

 _\- Then you have it?_

\- Did not the idiot who sent you explain how I work?

 _\- Yes, but ..._

\- I hate stupid excuses, if you want to get what I have, stick to the rules otherwise you will lose a lot of money. Understood?

 _\- It's good ghost ... tell me where I see you._

\- It seems you're an idiot! ... Listen well what I'm going to tell you, you'll go to the public library at 3:30 p.m. and when you enter you will go to the literature section, you will take the Cthulhu Myths Book from HP Lovecraft, you will sit to the bottom on the opposite side where the computers are, then you will start reading the book, after 10 minutes You will go to the bathroom and leave the envelope with the money in the last cubicle of toilets, then you will go back to where you left the book and wait for a text message from me where I will indicate where the memory is.

 _\- How can I trust you? How do I know you will not leave with my money?_

\- That you should have thought before giving me the first payment, as I see now two things can happen or you can trust that I will give you your package and you will not have spent your money or lose both ... you decide, Do not forget it 15: 30 ... no make me wait, I'm not a patient man

Ambrose hung up the phone - sigh - every time these clients are more difficult ... but the pay is worth it.

\- Last night you arrived Ambrose ... Another robbery?

\- ... - the boy just looked at him defiantly

\- You know I do not like you to work with these people

\- I do not have another.

\- You could work on something else.

\- It would take me more time to find what I'm looking for.

\- I know, I understand that I can not stop you ... just think what you're doing, is that clear?

\- Yes father.

\- By the way, yesterday I noticed you very friendly in the induction with that girl with amethyst eyes.

\- It's just a girl I met, Dr. Arthur Smith - he responded cold

\- Sometimes you can be colder than the Arctic ... well I'm leaving.

The young man with two-colored eyes stayed in his room looking at nothing, sighed and began to change, put on a red shirt, black pants and a black leather jacket, took his backpack and left for the library.

While there he sat at the other end where he had indicated to his client that he would be, after 5 minutes someone took the indicated book, it was 3:30 p.m. time began, at 3:35 AM Ambrose entered the restroom and placed himself in the second cubicle, 15:40 and someone went into the bathrooms going to the bottom entering the last cubicle, heard how he got something out of his clothes and then left, Ambrose left, went into that cubicle and locked himself, opened the envelope and began to count one by one the $ 100 bills while checking with a special lamp that were not false until they reached 50,000.

\- The money is complete

 _\- Understood, I'll leave the USB on computer number two_

\- Well, I see you on the terrace

Ambrose took out his phone and typed on the cell phone screen. On the tables was a subject who read on the screen of his cell phone

 _"Alright, go to the computer with number two and there_

 _You will find your order ... be sure to disguise a little before leaving._

 _Do not contact me again unless you have work for me_

 _\- GHOST "_

The man went to the computer and sat on it, took the USB and a few minutes later he retired. On the terrace of the Library were a couple of boys looking towards the horizon.

\- A pleasure to do business with you Max, take your part

\- Same thing, Beast

\- You still with that?

\- I will never get over it

\- I understand, I'm going to eat something. Are you coming?

\- No, they're waiting for me at home

\- We're crazy.

Ambrose left the place, went to a small restaurant that was in the area when he ran into a girl known to him who looked like an angel, wearing a purple smock matching a black shorts and gray stockings black

\- Kitten! What a pleasure to see you - said smiling

\- Saaaam, my name is Sam Ambrose and what a surprise do you live around here?

\- Let me tell you, Kitten, it sounds nice to you. - He placed his hand on the cheek of the girl, who blushed at the action of him

\- Okay - the girl gave up before her dream smile - answer Do you live here?

\- Yes, a few blocks away

\- So, you're going to your house?

\- No, my father is not here and I'm looking for some food

\- Is not it late?

\- Something ... Will you come with me? I invite ... of course if I do not cause you a problem with your caretaker.

\- About that, sorry for the bad time ... he feels something for me but I've already made it clear that I only see him as a friend.

\- I understand, you do not have to explain it to me, I am in a similar situation, but what do you think if we continue with that in a cafeteria that I know here, they have good food.

They both started walking towards a small cafe where they also served food, entered and sat near a window.

\- Very well now tell me who is your fan.

\- Remember the crazy blonde who slipped into induction?

\- She?! - The boy nodded - I guessed.

\- It is not true! You lie

\- Of course not, she did not stop looking at you and when the Academician took her out of the classroom, she glared at me.

\- Wow, it's nothing disguised.

\- Tell me how it happened?

\- It's not a big deal

\- Go!

\- Okay ... - sighs - She was drunk and walked at night alone on the street, a guy realized and I try to take advantage of her, so I could not leave her to her fate and I came to the rescue.

\- Now I understand, you're her hero - Sam smirked - it's good, maybe it's nothing to you, but for her it's a lot.

\- That does not entitle you to harass me and insinuate yourself in that way.

\- Well, that's sick already.

\- And yours with Travis? - Sam's smile faded from his face, he was completely pale at the question.

\- I can take your order? - the waitress interrupted that sepulchral silence that had fallen on the couple.

\- Brings me a hamburger with French fries and a chocolate milkshake - Ambrose said without stopping to see Sam who had lowered his eyes.

\- And for you, Miss?

\- ... - there was no response Sam was in a trance

\- Kitten? ... Sam?

\- Apology? - At last I react.

\- What are you going to order? - Calmed

\- Some fried potatoes with onion rings and a chocolate milk shake with soy milk

The girl wrote down the order and walked away

\- Vegetarian?

\- ultra-recycle-vegetarian

\- Wow ... listen, we do not have to talk about that if you do not want to, we can talk about something else

\- The truth ... I had not thought about it, but Travis came to my life at my worst moment, Danny had died and I was falling into alcoholism, little by little my life was consumed and I did not care, nothing made sense ... pain was unbearable, one Friday night I was at the bar of my favorite bar drowning my sorrows when he approached, we began to chat and he invited me to vent another way, I went into his rock band and channeled all my pain into something positive.

\- It comforted you when your boyfriend died

\- We have never talked about that only the pain it caused and a good way of approaching it ... Danny did not talk to anyone, well nobody that we were not involved, but I can not leave them the whole burden of my pain because they they suffer just like me.

\- And your parents?

\- They did not care how I felt, they were just glad that he was not there anymore because according to them it was a bad influence.

\- And I see, an apology I did not want to relive bad memories.

\- Neglect - I sigh - When Danny died, a part of me also died, only a piece of fabric remained from his suit, there was no body to bury and I felt that my soul was missing when I saw the scene where everything happened ... - Tears they started to leave Sam's eyes - I looked for him day and night, I looked for him everywhere, I ventured into the ghost zone and there was nothing, he simply vanished ... If Dan had not appeared ... if I had not had that accident in the Maybe battle and maybe we would just be together - Sam covered his eyes, was about to break, Ambrose approached her and hugged her.

\- Calm It never rains eternally * and just as the sun has to come out your pain will gradually vanish

\- But I do not want to forget, he was my everything. - Sam sobbing on the boy's chest

\- When the people we love are taken away from us the best way to keep them alive is to not stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but true love is forever. *

They both were hugged in the corner of the cafeteria in silence.

 **NOTE *: Hello, just out of curiosity who knows where these references are from? It's not a contest or anything, I just want to know who places them**


	9. CHAPTER IX- VALERIE APPEARS

**CHAPTER IX.- VALERIE APPEARS**

Sam looked at the two-colored-eyed boy while she was smiling at him in a very provocative way, that look was so deep and expressive that he had it once and as strange as it seemed to feel safe. That boy lost his completely black outfit, from his boots and pants to his tank top and vest that exposed the young man's well-formed chest and arms, the only thing that stood out were the chains he wore and of course his blue eyes and honey

\- What are you doing here?

\- Even if you don't believe it, I only come for business and you kitty? - He moved closer to her taking her chin, Sam blushed completely.

\- Business? - _What's happening to me?! I look like a teenager_ \- she thought while that man looked at her amused.

\- Believe it or not, it's a good place to do business

\- Illegal business? - She questioned in a more serious tone looking like a feline, while he simply looked at her more and more fun for how clever and intelligent that woman was.

\- A policeman will always be a policeman, even if it is ghosts - He took a drink to his drink before continuing - Neglects not about drugs or organ trafficking, I learned to research and retrieve information.

\- Detective? - He just smiled.

\- Here is your drink Miss - The bartender interrupted them, when Sam was going to get the money to pay, Ambrose interrupted her.

\- I invite, Jack, what she consumes, charge it to my account. Understood?

\- As you say

\- You come? I'm at the table with the boys.

\- No thanks, I'm in a good mood to bump into your boyfriend.

\- He's not my boyfriend and that has never stopped you. What are you up to? Any conquest?

\- Jealous? - Ambrose raised an eyebrow - Ok I understand the hint, I'm here for business so I don't want to mix the work with the pleasure of your company, not yet you know? On nights like these I would like to have you just for me Do you think that one day you can? - He released while taking her waist and with the other hand caressed her cheek.

\- You're a heartbreaker

\- Does that bother you?

\- It's not just that, I don't have much to meet you and this is a side I didn't know.

\- There are many facets of me that you do not know, and yet I will never do something that bothers you or hurts you - He then hugged her in such a loving way that Sam felt that he melted in those arms, kissed his forehead sweetly and his seductive attitude and daring had disappeared completely. He separated delicately from her by giving her a sweet look - I have to go, but I hope to spend an afternoon with you again like the other day.

\- Rest assured - the girl took her drink - See you - walked to the bottom of the place where her friends were waiting for her.

\- _If you have finished flirting with the girl, do you think we can start the operation?_ \- A voice came out of a communicator that was hidden in his ear, which made his smile erase giving way to a completely serious face.

\- Don't be picky Max Is everything ready?

\- _For a while, but you were busy with your girlfriend._

\- Not my girlfriend, not yet - He smiled to himself for that fleeting thought.

 _\- If as you say, go to my office before going to the roof, I need you to change here and I have the Team ready._

Ambrose climbed the stairs to the office where there was a black suit placed on the desk, quickly changed and went straight to the roof.

\- What is this Max?

\- It is the result of my research

\- Are you talking about the experiments you submitted to me?

\- Sounds cruel if you put it that way - Max looked sadly at Ambrose - Listen, this suit will help you control your powers without the beast controlling you - Ambrose looked at his thoughtful hand - Do you remember the gloves and lenses that you make?

\- Yes

\- Do you remember how you felt?

\- Yes

\- This suit does exactly the same, but in your whole body ... although it seems simple clothes will give you more freedom to control yourself and use your potential to the fullest ... just let it out.

Ambrose sighed and his eyes changed color, the blue turned green and the honey color turned red while the sclera changed from white to black giving it a completely sinister look. In his suit began to mark phosphorescent green lateral lines.

\- I almost forgot to put on this mask

\- What's it for?

\- It contains a voice modulator so that they do not recognize you through it, a communicator and also gives you greater mental control over the beast - The boy put on that strange mask.

\- It's a prison, right? - He answered while putting on his dark glasses

\- I still can't figure out how to separate you from her, but I can control her

\- I appreciate it, this will make my search easier.

\- We will find the answers together Ambrose and make money in the process - Max smiled at Ambrose who could not help taking his fingers to the nasal bridge.

\- Well let's do this - Ambrose ran and jumped from the roof took a turn in the air while releasing some green energy from his feet to propel and fall into another - wow you looked, it's true that I have a little more control over my powers - he declared as he started running towards the next building.

 _\- It will help you to train and control them better._

\- You're a crazy genius!

 _\- I'll go down to the office to guide you and have your alibi ready_

\- You know I don't need it

Max was going down the stairs while looking behind a thick window, which did not allow noise to come in, realizing that someone in particular was at one end of his club.

\- Ambrose, too bad you came out things are getting interesting.

 _\- What do you mean?_

\- The ghostly police Valerie Gray is in the city, more specific in my club.

 _\- It bothers you?_

\- You know that, although I have nothing to hide except for you, I don't like cops, they're just a troublemaker

 _\- Then do something._

\- I don't think it's necessary, I hope your girlfriend takes care of keeping her entertained enough before she realizes your robbery and tries to stop you

 _\- The kitten is not my girlfriend yet and I want to see her try, as far as we know she is mediocre and corrupt, keep me informed of the situation._

\- I would prefer you to stay focused, but that's fine.

In a corner of that club was Sam Chatting with his bandmates when an annoying voice interrupted them.

\- Wow, wow, but it is the star of the MIDNIGHT BAR! Some days have passed.

\- Valerie, what are you doing here?

\- Believe it or not, I am part of the ghostly special forces of this city.

\- I didn't think that the quality would fall so much and so soon after I left, although it was expected that you would use your influences to be here

\- Upset? - He smiled ahead of his victory

\- Of you? In your dreams dear, anyone can become a mediocre policeman and aspire to the minimum.

\- Watch your words Manson! I remind you that I am the law - I answer showing his fist to the gothic girl who did not flinch.

\- For the ghosts, and I remind you that I am your superior.

\- YOU?! HAHAHA! HOW CAN YOU BE MY SUPERIOR? IF YOU LEFT BEFORE YOU ENTER THE FORCES AND EVEN IF IT WAS NOT, WE ARE IN ANOTHER CITY.

\- In case Tucker didn't tell you? In the end I only took a license to study, keep my badge which means that I am still of the special forces and my jurisdiction is federal, so if I wish I can resume my activity and remove you from any important case and take it in my command included Ghost's ... in a nutshell you are under my command, make a mistake, give me a reason and I will cease your duties.

The brunette stood still, trembling with rage instead that confession was definitely not what she had heard for the people, not even the Fenton knew of such a thing or did they?

\- In any case, Val, what are you doing here? As far as I know you should be patrolling not drinking. Is today your first guard, right?

In case he knew his schedule - _Who gave him that information? Tucker! THAT DAMNY BASTARD CANNOT BE HIDDEN, HE WILL PAY FOR ME!_ \- Valerie thought as she looked at her angrily.

\- Should I report this to your superiors? - Manson looked at her defiantly with her hands on her waist, an arched eyebrow and that smile that implied who had been the winner in that discussion.

\- I am here because there is information for a robbery near this area

\- More reason to be outside on the streets and not here official

\- I do that I just came to see that there was nothing suspicious in this place.

\- Why would my club be suspicious? - A male voice interrupted them, a tall young man with blond hair and green eyes stared at them.

\- Who are you?

\- The club owner

\- My name is Valerie Gray; I'm here looking for suspects who could be or be involved with the Ghost thief and stop him.

\- Miss Gray, what makes you believe that some thugs can hide here? This is a respectable club and I will not allow such accusation.

\- Do you refuse to cooperate?

\- I refuse as long as I do not have corresponding grounds or any evidence that illegal activities are being carried out here, your thing is mere suspicion and I will not tolerate that I come to alter the order in my club without a direct order ... also for what is he says, you should be guarding buildings with important information not a nightclub

Valerie was angry at such a challenge when a noise made her react again.

\- _Officer Valerie, Ghost has attacked we go towards the location._ \- it was his radio

\- I'll go right away, I'd like to stay to chat, but I DO HAVE A JOB. - Having said the above, he ran out of the place leaving Sam, Max and the others there.

\- Go Sam for a moment I thought they would hold on to blows - Dean spoke after giving a huge sigh

\- Not even my time Dean.

\- Guys, the next round the house Invite, a pleasure Miss Sam with permission - Max walked away and being at a safe distance spoke. - Ghost, the officer goes for you. In case you activated the alarms?

 _\- Neglect what I do, I have everything ready_

\- That was fast.

 _\- It's not like they have a good security system and their pfff program is crap, it's the easiest robbery_

\- That's why I'm surprised you activated the alarms! Don't tell me it was on purpose?!

 _\- I want to know how mediocre the officer is ... Max?_

\- Ghost, I think your girlfriend is going to look for you - he said with fear in his voice looking at the door of the place.

 _\- What do you mean?_

\- Sam Manson has just left and I think he is going for you - he replied running agitated as he ran to the window.

 _\- This is going to get interesting_

\- Be very careful brother, go armed - Max watched the exact moment in which Sam made your combat suit appear and got on his motorcycle.


	10. CHAPTER X- FIRST SHOWDOWN

**CHAPTER X.- FIRST SHOWDOWN.**

\- Guys and Sam? - Travis asked his colleagues

\- He left as soon as you entered the bathroom

\- Where? - the young man questioned, receiving only the silence and uncomfortable glances of his companions.

\- Old, she ... - Dean hesitated to speak

\- She who - answered with fury in her voice

\- She went after Ghost - concluded Tomas

\- WHAT SHE DID WHAT?!

\- Relax, he's just doing his job - Dean put a hand on his shoulder, but he took it off like it burned.

\- THAT'S NO LONGER HIS WORK! She must be in the band with us. DO NOT OUTSIDE HUNTING GHOSTS! WHY DID YOU LET IT GO?! - When you hear the words of his partner, everyone looked at him with contempt and bewilderment.

\- It's not like he asked us for permission, we are not his parents, besides - Mike looked at his other colleagues - his job wants it or not that, hunting ghosts so we met her

\- SHE LEFT THAT JOB WHEN I TRAVEL TO THIS CITY WITH ME!

\- Brother, are you listening? You sound like a jealous patient and you are not like that! I remind you that she traveled to study and if she decides to continue with her job of ghost hunting, we can do nothing to prevent it.

\- LET'S GO FOR HER! - He said taking his jacket

\- ARE YOU CRAZY?!

\- I TRY TO PROTECT HER FROM HIMSELF AND FROM THE DAMAGE THAT CAN BE DONE BY DOING THESE LOCATIONS!

\- Travis is enough! You're going to calm down and you're going to stop acting like a moron, you're going to take your stuff and we're going home - Tomas spoke authoritatively.

\- But Sam ...

\- NOW!

Travis growled, but he accepted his defeat, the other boys looked at him with crossed arms, it was true that, if he was the leader of the band Tomas always had the last word when it came to lawsuits, being the bearer of the voice of reason none dared to contradict him when he sentenced because they risked dragging them all the way. Once it was his turn to see Dean dragging the dawn back down the street after a tantrum of this, nobody knew how strongly he did it, but none wanted to find out after such a scene. So much strength in a young man as simple as him, there was no doubt that his friend with gray eyes and white hair was a mystery despite the years.

The roar of the engine echoed in the streets, it sounded unstoppable just like the amethyst-eyed girl who drove it, in the distance a multitude of patrols were watching, guarding a building, dry brakes grinding the tires of his motorcycle, attracting the attention of All present.

\- Miss Manson, what a surprise to see you here!

\- Let's avoid the cordialities commissioned ...

\- Arnold

\- What is the situation?

\- Sorry it's reserved information, I can't give it to civilians.

\- I am a special agent in charge of the anti-ghost force - he said showing his badge

\- oh! We had been informed of his retirement.

\- The rumors were advanced, I only took a special study license, although that does not prevent me from investigating the issues that I think are pertinent ... besides that Officer Gray requested my support.

\- I don't mention that, it's fine. She is now inside looking for the criminal named Ghost.

\- And is it a ghost or is it just a pseudonym?

\- Some agents have reported certain skills for which we decided to treat it as such.

\- I understands. And Valerie?

\- She is in a while and I'm afraid that her services will not be required agent.

A rumble interrupted them, and Valerie flew out the window on the top floor, falling at high speed when her board caught her in the air leading her directly to the patrols where they realized she was unconscious. A black figure left the building to perch on the rooftop in front of him.

\- DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT A GHOST MEDIOCRE HUNTING COULD STOP ME?! - Spoke, his voice rang out and the officers pointed directly at him, but a green lightning exploded the guns before they could even fire a shot - DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Sam felt his gaze digging into his person, even though the black glasses and the darkness of the night did not allow him to see his eyes directly, he frowned and began to run towards the outer stairs of the building.

\- The kitty is coming towards me

 _\- Ghost, what are you doing?_

\- I want to know how lethal "Amethyst Justice" is

 _\- Be careful we don't know what you are capable of_

\- Neglect, I will find out soon

A female figure leaped out of nowhere towards him, standing just a few meters motionless and expectant, in stealth like a cat waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Amethyst eyes fixed on that dark figure, shone with a conviction that, to that self-appointed ghost night thief who seemed to mock both alive and wraithy, the same flames of hell made him feel; his breathing was calm contrary to his heart that was beating at a thousand per hour for no reason and yet he stood there waiting for anything that could come from that demon disguised as an angel.

\- I finally know you "Ghost" you have caused a stir, you know? For you I had to rethink my retirement.

\- Wow! Should I take it as a compliment?

\- It depends…

\- Depends on what?

\- From what you really are ...- I take out black gloves from a pocket and put them on - If you are a ghost you are completely my responsibility, but, if you are only a human using artifacts that simulate ghostly powers then if you are going to want to be dead.

\- Wow, a threat worthy of the "Ghost Inquisitor"

\- You know my nicknames ... How much do you know about me? - He looked at him challengingly taking an attack position.

\- Why don't you come and find out? - took a position - Wait, what shouldn't you wear a battle suit like your "FRIEND"? I could hurt you - He said provoking her

\- Do not underestimate me! She is not my friend and I am not a cowardly newbie!

\- Let's find out

Phantom launched into the attack on Sam, who waiting for the right moment and quickly dodged him with a knee in the pit of his stomach, then turned on his left foot, finishing with a kick in the back to leave him lying on the floor and away with the guard high from him.

\- I thought you would be a harder opponent - he said wryly - I think it's a lot of your fame or the cops are mediocre

Ghost could barely try to get up and recover from the blow, for he had momentarily run out of air. He looked incredulously at his opponent, fame did him justice because he had heard that several times, he had faced only a thermos and a clean fist at strong ghosts.

\- My turn

He gasped and again threw himself against her, who once again dodged him with mastery, but this time taking him by his arm and using his weight against him he threw him away from her.

\- The problem with you, ghosts, is that you underestimate me and believe that only by using your abilities can you defeat me ... but I have learned and I know your weaknesses and you will need more than mindless strokes to defeat me.

\- _Hell, this girl is awesome!_ \- He thought while looking at her lying on the floor, she looked beautiful under the full moon and those eyes shone with passion, with determination, now she felt herself burn in the bonfire of those lighted eyes and that excited him.

\- It is all you have. - Asked the girl in front of him out of his thoughts. He sat up once again dusting off his clothes

\- Very well the warming is over

He took a fighting stance again and attacked, but this time it was faster, and Sam could barely stop his dry blow from face to face.

\- Now if you're serious? Very good me too.

The girl pushed hard, pulling him back just a little, giving her time to release a blow that was finally dodged by a ghost who with her leg swept her feet making her fall and who before reaching the floor reacted giving a turn standing facing to the.

\- I told you I was serious now!

He shouted ghost and threw a direct blow to his stomach making her fall and crawl several meters, the next thing he saw was a fist in the air which he stopped with his right hand.

\- You're strong - he said being inches from his face

\- You too and I'm honest, I was starting to disappoint myself.

He pushed him with both legs and then stood up, blows and kicks flew around the place until one hit the ghost lenses, exposing those bicolor eyes that looked out of hell itself. Both remained static, she looked at him and a strange sensation ran through his body, his breathing was agitated and the scratches and cuts and cuts at this point were already evident in both. Ghost removed the rest of the structure of his glasses and that was when Sam realized that the boy's blood was red, he was human.

\- I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU WERE HUMAN USING ARTEFACTS THAT SIMULATE FANTASMAL POWERS, YOU WANTED TO BE DEAD!

Sam then began to attack more fiercely without giving truce to that young man until a blow hit his mask finely and he released a shock. A muffled scream and a dry blow ended that fight, ghost fell unconscious.

\- Jerk - The young woman released as she approached him - Let's see why so much fuss - she began to search between her clothes until she pulled out a USB, raised her eyebrow while standing up - Well, it would be better if the authorities take care of you Friend, good fight.

Sam wanted to take a step, but something prevented him, ghost took him by the foot.

\- This is not over yet

A sepulchral voice sounded that made her shiver, the girl looked at him stunned, her eyes were completely red, so bright, there was no pupil and the black outline as the night gave them an infernal touch. He released him while he sat up and Sam kept the USB while watching that entity because in his opinion that was not human.

\- My turn - a devilish smile was drawn on his face while Sam was petrified at the revelation, the young man began to levitate.

An infernal laugh made the young woman with amethyst eyes react, who were now filled with fear and bewilderment, who began to dodge the red ectoplasmic rays. He could not approach, he could not attack, he could only run and dodge, now he was jumping from roof to roof trying not to be hit by lightning. He found a hiding place behind a spectacular one and there, pressing his bracelet, dressed his ghost hunting suit.

\- Where are you, Kitten?

\- AFTER YOUR SPECTRUM!

Ghost turned and found Sam running towards him, threw an ectoplasmic ray which bounced on a force field that Sam formed with his left hand, then she jumped on top of him by placing a belt

\- I PRESENT THE FENTON SPECTRUM DEFLECTOR!

An electric shock ran through the ghost body making him fall unconscious, Sam quickly withdrew it, then took out a mini syringe from his belt.

\- I'm sorry, but I think this will do you good. - He applied it before he could react and then dropped his back against the ground - Who the hell are you?

Elsewhere Valerie was being treated in an ambulance while the commissioner received a call.

 _\- Commander, I'm sorry to give you the news that Ghost escaped_

\- I understand Agent Manson, I didn't expect him to get caught at first if I'm honest, we left. Do we expect him to come for his motorcycle?

 _\- It is not necessary she knows how to get home_

\- What does it say? - the motorcycle started and began to ride alone

 _\- The advantages of the autopilot, see you later commissioned_

The first rays began to come out and ghost began to wake up little by little, his body ached, and a fleeting memory made him try to rise suddenly, but a hand on his chest and a female voice prevented him.

\- Relax, anyway, you cannot move - and it was true his limbs did not respond to one hundred percent - It is assumed that this thing is to knock an elephant for 24 hours and you only slept for 3 hours

\- What did you do to me?

\- You do not remember anything?

\- Nothing after the jaw blow?

\- Well, your evil side wanted to kill me, so I had to sedate you.

\- Did you go with him?! No one has been able to with him!

\- You're welcome, now you're going to tell me why you want this information

\- They pay well for her.

\- Well, I'll believe you for now, have

\- Are you going to give it to me that easy? Why?

\- Don't give it to the police, thank you. Would it be too much to ask?

\- I do not understand

\- I have my reasons

\- And you...?

\- Do not look under the mask, I understand the importance of protecting your identity ... for now I will respect that, use this, it will help you recover mobility for a few moments so you can go home.

\- Thank you

\- See you on another occasion - Sam jumped out of the building leaving him alone with his thoughts.


End file.
